In equestrian riding, the interaction between the horse and the rider can be a factor in the success of the riding experience. In the case of competitive equestrian riding, the horse/rider interaction can be influential to competitive success. One problem that can arise in training a rider, however, relates to the temporal disparity between the ride and the training that takes place. In other words, the rider may not receive constructive training until after the ride is completed, when the rider must then make an association with the training being received and the performance that occurred in the past.
Furthermore, in some cases improper habits developed by a rider during training can be manifested in improper habits acquired by the horse. Such acquired habits by the horse can be difficult to reverse, and, depending on the severity, can significantly, and often adversely, influence the performance of the horse.